Memories
by Purple Eyed Cat
Summary: Jake reflects on Sam. 50 Drabbles.


**A/N: Welcome to another of my Phantom Stallion stories, _Memories_! This one is a collection of 50 drabbles, mostly centering on how Jake feels about Sam. I thought that we should see his side of the story, and although some of these drabbles have other characters' POV in them, they're mostly Jake's thoughts and feelings. Most of these drabbles are out of order--some of them take place during the books, some take place in the past, and some take place in the hazy future. **

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: Jake reflects on Sam. 50 Drabbles. **

* * *

Memories

**Always**

Sam would always manage to get herself into trouble; somehow, it always fell to Jake to get her out of it.

**Anger**

As Jake watched Flick aim his rifle at Sam, the fear that surged was quickly replaced by anger. The anger, he was surprised to note, came from the notion that anyone would dare try to harm her while he was around.

**Beauty**

Jake felt his jaw drop as Sam exited the house so he could take her to her father's wedding; he made up for the momentary lapse of letting his feelings show by dunking her in the water trough. He would never admit, even if forced, that she looked beautiful.

**Blind**

Maxine Ely watched her youngest son teach her best friend's daughter how to track from horseback and shook her head. How could those two be so _blind_?

**Birth**

Jake grudgingly admitted that Sam had done well helping in Tempest's birth as well as Cody's, but he would never admit how proud he was.

**Caution**

Jake always cautioned Sam to be careful; after years in her company, he knew better than to try to warn her; she always went ahead and did what he didn't want her to do anyway.

**Cold**

Jake had never realized how cold Nevada winters could be until the two winters that Sam was in San Francisco came around, and she was never there to keep him distracted by constantly pestering him.

**Concern**

As Jake coaxed Teddy Bear back onto his feet and first registered the shooting pain in his leg, it became second to the look of worry and concern on Sam's face. When she saw the damage as they returned to River Bend, he would have given anything to make sure that she never had to be that concerned for him ever again.

**Constant**

Jake's teasing was always constant, and it was something that Sam could always count on, as well as the ever-present annoying nickname of "Brat." Neither was really sure when the teasing became affectionate, and the nickname became endearing.

**Dare**

"_My grandparents thought it was a good way to break up my relationship with my girlfriend," Nicholas said. "They don't like me mingling with non-gypsies and she's 'not one of us," he confided. _

Jake heard the unspoken dare in Nicholas' brief comments about his relationship with his girlfriend. _Do you have an interest in one of these two girls riding with us? _Jake did, but he wasn't about to tell the gypsy that. He merely stared back at Nicholas, noting how the other guy seemed to pick up on what he was thinking and smiled. Jake was so busy mulling over what Nicholas had implied that he missed Sam's blush.

**Dark**

In the pre-dawn darkness, Jake coaxed his truck up the hill, heading for cattle drive that Jen and Sam were participating in. Sam was asleep on his shoulder, and Jake couldn't help but notice how nice it was. Even in the dark, Jake couldn't miss how peaceful Sam looked when she slept.

**Dangerous**

Everyone insisted the Phantom was dangerous, a wild horse that could not be trusted. Jake knew what everyone didn't; he knew Sam, and knew that she would never do anything to anger the Phantom and put herself in danger.

**Dust**

The hoofprints were swirled away by the breeze that stirred the dust, and Jake muttered to himself, annoyed. Sam was much harder to track when time was against him and she might be in danger.

**Fall**

As Jake watched the snow and boulders topple over, sealing the entrance to the tunnel shut, he felt his heart fall with them. Sam was trapped in there, and he didn't know if he would ever see her again.

**Fear**

How many times had Jake felt his heart race and adrenaline pump through his body? It was a hot fear that was only caused by Sam putting herself in danger…again.

**Gift**

Jake wasn't sure why he thought the kitten playing in the barn loft reminded him of Sam—maybe it was the way the kitten wandered too close to the edge and had to be dragged back by its mother.

**Happiness**

Jake almost didn't accept the coydog pup from Sam; what use did he have for a dog when he was going off to college in a year? Then he saw the happiness in her eyes as she handed Singer to him, pleased she had found him the perfect present, and he couldn't say no.

**Hard**

Jake didn't know which was harder; putting up with Sam all those years, or realizing that they would be over as soon as he left for college. He never realized how much he was going to miss her.

**Hate**

Jake tried not to hate Kit; but as soon as he saw the way Sam was looking at his brother in adoration, he couldn't help it.

**Heat**

The heat from the bonfire chased away the cold night air, but the heat radiating from Sam's hand in his warmed him even more.

**Heartbeat**

All Jake could hear was his own heartbeat, pounding away in his ears as he watched Sam enter the rodeo ring in a desperate attempt to calm the crazed white stallion within.

**Innocent**

When Sam had that innocent, "Who me?" look on her face, he knew that he should duck or be very careful. He had gotten too many snowballs in the face for taking her innocent act seriously.

**Jealous**

As he watched Sam hug Ace and kiss Tempest as she went about her chores, Jake tried not to be jealous of the equines.

**Leave**

"Ready to leave?" Luke Ely asked as he threw the last of Jake's suitcases in the back of the truck which would take them to the airport.

Jake gave once glance backwards, and wished he hadn't. Sam stood there, valiantly trying not to give into the tears that he could see quickly threatening to spill down his cheeks. The memories of their last embrace moments before still clung to him, and he steeled himself before nodding solemnly.

"Yeah, let's go."

**Love**

It was New Year's Eve, and romance was obviously in the air. Normally, Jake would be uncomfortable with such displays of affection, but as he watched Sam move around the bonfire, the flames glinting off the gold threads in her white sweater, he thought perhaps whatever was in the air could be affecting him too.

**Nightmare**

Sam fell from the back of the ebony horse, and Jake could only stand there, frozen in shock and fear. He wanted to run to her, to catch her before it was too late, but his feet refused to move. Sam landed on the ground, and Blackie fled, heading towards the Calico Mountains. Suddenly, Jake could move again, and he raced to Sam side, only to discover that she wasn't breathing.

Jake awoke, sweating and heart beating, and slumped back on his bed, relief coursing sweetly through him. He hated the nights that he had these dreams.

**Question**

The question was so simple, so obvious, so why couldn't he answer it?

He looked down at her, waiting so expectantly for his answer, a light smile on her face, which quickly died as he said nothing, just shook his head.

With that, he turned and strode down the hallway towards Sam, glad to be away from the girl as she tried to figure out why he hadn't said yes like every other boy in the school would've if asked.

**Quiet**

Jake was never one to say many words, and he was glad that Sam never had to ask too many questions. They always understood each other.

**Pain**

Sam yelped in surprise as Ace stumbled and fell, and she fell as well, rolling once she hit the ground. Jake was there in an instant, and as he saw the gash that ran up her leg and the way she gritted her teeth, he would have given anything to take her pain away.

**Refuse**

Why could he never refuse her anything? As Jake sat next to Sam, who was currently braiding Witch's mane for a competition he was riding in, he decided he really needed to work on his refusal skills. No matter what tactics she used to convince him to say yes.

**Regret**

Jake opened the gate, letting Sam and Blackie through. He could see that she was nervous, and he kept an eye on her, not on the gate that was rattling in the wind. He would always regret that impulse later, and vowed to correct it by always protecting her.

**Relief**

The fear that pounded through him at the sight of Sam's torn jacket was nothing compared to the relief he felt when he realized that was all the cougar had managed to tear into.

**Ride**

As Sam swung up behind him and Witch snorted at the extra weight, Jake steadied the mare. As they set off towards River Bend, Sam's arms wrapped around his waist and her head pillowed against his back, Jake decided that it wasn't the worst way to ride.

**Sky **

Blue sky was the only thing Jake saw before he hit the dust of the corral. Getting up, he realized that Wyatt had returned, and Sam stood next to him, wearing a grin that was all too familiar. Jake groaned softly and turned to the horse that had just bucked him off, wondering why they had chosen now of all times to return.

**Silence**

The silence of the barn was where Jake retreated to think—silence broken only by the comforting sound of horses. Lately, he had been coming here a lot to ponder what to do about Sam—and how he felt about her.

**Small**

The first time Jake realized how small Sam truly was, he had just walked into her hospital room. As she lay there on the white bed, almost as white as the sheets, he silently vowed he would always take care of her.

**Snow**

Jake rode Witch through the snow, with his mother on Chip beside him. The snow was getting worse, but they pushed the horses harder. They both wanted to get to River Bend—Maxine to help Bryanna deliver, and Jake to comfort Sam—even if he would never say so.

**Soft**

As Jake crouched beside Sam, almost paralyzed with fear at what had just happened, he reached out to gently touch her cheek. She had just been thrown, and even as he called to her, she wouldn't open her eyes and wake. Gently brushing her hair back from her face, Jake got up and ran towards the house, fear making his heart beat faster.

He would never forget how soft her skin was, or how fragile she was.

**Sparks**

As Sam flung herself towards him, Jake grunted, slightly surprised at this impromptu hug. He returned it, wondering why he was so happy to see her. As the sparks floated around them and the barn continued to burn, sparks of their own making floated between the two, unseen and unnoticed.

**Star**

As Jake ran after the filly, thankful that his track training had let him keep up with her so far, he was always listening for the sound of hooves against dirt behind him—it meant Sam was still there and watching out for him.

**Strength**

As Jake held Sam back from the collapsed barn, and she fought him, terrified for the horses trapped inside, he didn't try to soothe her. In truth, he wanted to be right beside her, digging the horses out with all the strength he possessed.

**Wind**

In one of his rare sightings of the two, Jake marveled how alike the Phantom's mane and Sam's auburn hair were when tossed in the wind.

**Talk**

"Is that clear?" Wyatt Forster loomed over the younger man, but Jake wasn't worried.

"Yes, sir." He nodded, touching his Stetson in respect. As Wyatt turned and left, heading for the house, he let a rare smile touch his face as he fingered the ring box in his pocket.

Tonight would be a very special night.

**Tough**

Jake was glad the rope was rough and heavy as he talked Sam through creating the knot that would save her from falling off the rocky ledge she was standing on, barely big enough for both feet. If he concentrated on pulling her up and the way the rope was being angled, maybe she wouldn't see how terrified he was for her.

**Track**

Jake had never tried to follow Sam into the Phantom's valley. He figured it was never any of his business, and turned away from the tracks when they reached the mouth of the tunnel.

**Trust**

Jake knew that Sam knew that he knew about the stallion's valley; the fact that she never had to ask him to keep it a secret told him how much faith she had in him.

**Twice**

As Sam mounted a yearling Tempest for the first time, Jake stiffened, his breath catching in his throat. For a moment, he couldn't help but flashback to years earlier, when she had been thrown by Tempest's sire. Moments later, as Sam cued Tempest through the gate, Jake relaxed as the black filly snorted but did as she was asked.

**Understand**

Jake would never truly understand the bond Sam had with the wild mustang; he merely trusted that she would never put herself in any immediate danger when the stallion came to her.

**Water**

As Jake watched Sam breathe into Blackie's nostrils, getting him used to her scent, the black colt trembled, splashing up the waters of the La Charla until Sam soothed him with the sound of his secret name.

Jake had no idea, years later, that he would ask Sam to marry him on the banks of the river that separated River Bend from the wild side, where he knew her heart would always long for the silver stallion.

**Worry**

Jake always worried when Sam rode off alone, no matter if she was meeting Jen or not. It was a reflex that he hadn't managed to curb in the five years she'd been home. He was busy helping his father run Three Ponies, but sometimes, when his worry over her safety drove him to distraction, he would follow her, always watching over her.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Was it fluffy enough? Good, bad, ugly? Tell me what you think by reviewing!**


End file.
